


Punishment

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brumm Fucking Cums, Dominance, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Soft Vore, This Is A Vorefic, To Reiterate, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Brumm is punished for trying to betray the Grimm Troupe.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Punishment

The air chills as Brumm enters the Grimm Troupe’s tent. A shiver runs up the musician’s spine as the door is shut behind him, and he is submerged in darkness. So, the Master knows of his attempt to sabotage the Ritual. He shouldn’t have come back here. He should’ve fled into the wilds of Hallownest, and hid until the Ritual was complete. 

But he felt that he had to come back here, out of loyalty to his Master. Surely Grimm would understand why he had done what he did? This endless cycle of death and rebirth that he was trapped in - it has to end some day, doesn’t it? What is a song that doesn’t end? He could only hope that the Master wouldn’t judge him too harshly for his decision. 

It’s pitch black, but Brumm knows this place like the back of his hand. He tries to project confidence as he strolls down the hallway to the main auditorium. It’ll all be alright. Master may punish him, but surely it couldn’t be anything that bad. He’d been ever loyal to Grimm - surely that loyalty would win him something? 

Suddenly, a dozen or so of Grimm’s cloak tendrils erupt from the ground, holding him in place. After a moment, he feels someone take a firm hold of him, and then there is the telltale sense of transportation. It takes all of his composure to not yell. Grimm has taken him, and is teleporting him to God only knows where. This isn’t good. It means that Grimm has a punishment in mind for him, and not just a stern talking-to. Brumm only has a moment or two to think of potential punishments before the tendrils release him, and he is dropped onto a low bed in a low-lit room. The bed is impressively large, large enough for several beings of Grimm’s size. What is he doing here….?

His thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of Grimm at his side, his eyes lowered in a dark glare. Before Brumm can open his mouth, Grimm starts, “I will not waste time on formalities. So, you thought to disturb our ritual?”

Brumm shakily nods his head. “Yes, but M-Master! You must understand! We are all slaves to this endless dance. Don’t you wish to be free? To-”

Grimm silences Brumm by placing a finger to his lips. Brumm shivers. “I care not why you did it. The only thing that matters is that you tried. By the accordance of our Scarlet Pact, you must be punished.”

The musician swallows heavily. “Y-yes Master. I understand. Whatever punishment you inflict on me, I will accept.” 

At this, Grimm grins a sadistic grin. “You will come to regret those words, my Musician.” Below Grimm’s bold words, there is an undeniable sense of betrayal. No matter how many traitors he deals with, the Troupe Master can never become numb to the pain of being backstabbed by someone you trust. He gave Brumm a second life in the Grimm Troupe, and he was so willing to throw it away. Throw it all away. He will be made to pay for this. 

The words send an explosive chill through Brumm’s body. What is his Master planning? He’d only done what he’d done for the good of the people in the Troupe! “M-M-Master, just tell me… what punishments will you inflict on me?”

Grimm grins once more, the anticipation of what’s to come overpowering his feelings of betrayal. “I have two punishments for you, my servant. As for the first… well, I suppose it would just be easier to show you what I am going to do to you.”

Grimm pushes Brumm down against the bed, knowing that his servant will be too fearful to resist. Brumm is spread out below his Master, his buff arms spread out to his sides, and his small legs kicking nervously against the anxiety rolling over him. Grimm leans over him, and runs his arms up Brumm’s sides. 

The Troupe Master brings his hands to Brumm’s midsection, and runs them over his burly chest. “Ah,” Grimm purrs, “You haven’t any idea how long I’ve desired this. I’ve always coveted your impressive form…” 

Suddenly, the Troupe’s musician realizes what’s about to happen. It takes all he has to not leap for an exit. But no. Escape was impossible. Grimm was faster than he was, and could teleport. Beyond that, he wasn’t even sure where he was. This didn’t look like any part of the Troupe’s tent. Were they in the Nightmare Realm? Regardless, escape is impossible. 

He bites back fear. He’s in the hands of an Ancient God now. There’s nothing he can do to resist or fight back - he must simply do his best to endure his punishment. Well, that’s what he tells himself. It’s taking everything he has to not flee. Only the fear of what Grimm will do to him if he attempts to break out keeps him still. 

The taller figure brings his hands higher yet, up into Brumm’s fluff. Grimm is pressing his body against Brumm’s now, looking up at his servant with that jagged grin of his. The Troupe Master runs his hands through the fluff, before grasping two clumps of it on Brumm’s chest with either hand. He squeezes them gently, almost as if he is feeling Brumm up. 

The accordion player flushes with embarrassment. Must he really sit here and endure this degradation? But there’s nothing he can do to resist his Master now. He’s violated the pact of the Troupe, and he must be punished accordingly. Grimm spreads his hands out, and runs them up Brumm’s burly arms, enjoying touching his helpless musician like this.  
Finally, Grimm brings his hands to Brumm’s head, and gently strokes it. Grimm looks into Brumm’s eyes, and grins once more as he sees the fear in them. “Settle now, my musician. It is time for your punishment…” 

Brumm is still and silent as Grimm flips him onto his chest. The musician still can’t believe this is happening. All he did was try to help Grimm and the Troupe. Why should he be punished like this? Why must he be violated by his Master? 

He feels his chest being pushed hard against the bed below as Grimm lays down on top of him. He can feel his Master’s cock brushing up against him, propped near his ass. Grimm runs his hands across his servant's muscular arms once more, purring with delight as he explores the body of his mate. Brumm swallows hard, and chokes out, “Master, please… I apologize for everything. I just wanted-” 

“Hush, hush.” Grimm cuts him off, his voice a firm whisper. “Just let me take you.” The Troupe Master works his skinny arms around Brumm’s thick shoulders, so that his servant is caught in a sort of mating grapple. Brumm shudders as he feels Grimm’s member throbbing thick and hard at the entrance to his ass. 

Master pushes his face deep into Brumm’s fluff as he thrusts inside. Grimm lets out a long, pleasured moan as he thrusts inside, cock filling his servant entirely. Brumm shivers as he is filled, the beginning of his punishment settling in on him. Grimm is holding him tightly as he pulls back for a second thrust, and his grip tightens further when he slams back in. 

Brumm can’t help but struggle a little as Grimm slaps against him. It’s useless against his Master’s iron grasp, but this all feels so wrong. His Master’s cock is massive inside of him. With every thrust, it feels as if his whole body is being fucked. He wants to cry out for his Master to stop, or to fight him off. But he knows both are impossible. He’s going to be fucked like Grimm’s toy whether he likes it or not. 

The Troupe Master is having a hard time containing himself. He’s wanted Brumm’s body ever since they first joined the Troupe. But the Heart forbids him from taking Troupe members as sex partners unless permitted. So he had to just sit there and take in Brumm’s buff form, unable to act on the animal impulses that filled him whenever he saw his musician. But the Nightmare Heart allows the Troupe Master to punish traitors to the Troupe in any way they wish - as long as the servant is dealt with by the end of it all. So, he sprung on the opportunity to mate with the object of his lustful desire. The ultimate indulgence. 

Each thrust into Brumm wrings a new cry of pleasure from Grimm. His gravelly voice echoes off the walls of the enclosed room. He slaps in and out of his servant, cock alight with incredible fire as it fucks Brumm’s ass. Grimm plans on unloading all of those years of repressed desire into Brumm now. 

The Musician feels himself pressed harder and harder against the bed as Grimm fucks him senseless. The bed creaks under them as Grimm pounds him harder, his cries of pleasure growing ever higher. Brumm lays still as he’s able, too terrified for words. Under the horror, there are distant pangs of pleasure. Brumm always did appreciate the looks of his Master - but he never wanted it to happen like this. Still, against his own will, Brumm’s cock grows rock hard and red with pleasure as he is pounded. The embarrassment of this flushes Brumm’s cheeks red. He wishes that he’d never thought of betraying the Ritual. 

Master pushes deeper and deeper into Brumm, fucking him senseless. Grimm once more buries his face in Brumm’s fluff as he picks up the speed of his thrusts. He starts crying sharp cries of pleasure into Brumm’s fluff, feeling as if he is going to explode. His cock is on fire, and he feels that he is close to an orgasm. Grimm breaks his hold on Brumm, knowing that he’s far too powerless to resist him at this point. He uses his hands to explore Brumm’s body once more, feeling up his chest, arms, and midsection. His beautiful, buff musician is all his. 

The servant feels that he’s coming up on an orgasm too. It’s terrible, and he knows that he shouldn’t ever get pleasure out of something so horrible. But he can’t stop himself, and the rubbing of his cock against the soft fabric, combined with the stimulation from Grimm pounding his ass, drives Brumm into unwilling lust. He feels Grimm’s cock bulge inside of him, and he knows that his Master is about to cum. He hardly stops himself from calling out in a mixture of terror and lust. 

Grimm heeds no attention to the emotions of his toy. He just pounds Brumm deeper and deeper into the bed, his cries reaching new heights as his orgasm rocks up onto him. Grimm cums with one last series of ecstatic, frenzied thrusts. He screams out as he hilts against Brumm, unloading into him. Grimm’s hot cum spills into his servant, instantly filling him and his tight ass. Grimm doesn’t wait to keep on pounding. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, and fucks ever more cum into his servant. 

Brumm feels his own pressure at the breaking point. The feeling of Grimm’s cum filling him sends him over the edge. He spurts out, “M-Master! MASTER,” in a mix of horror and lust. With one final wave of Grimm’s cum filling him, Brumm fucking cums. He cries out, his white cum staining the scarlet coloring of the bed sheet below him. His body shakes with equal measures of pleasure and fear as he cums and cums. 

The Troupe Master hasn’t felt this wonderful in ages. He rarely gets to have sex - the Nightmare Heart doesn’t allow him. So he has to savor the times where he gets the chance. And moments like this remind him why he loves it so much. He just keeps pumping load after load into his unwilling servant. 

As the waves of orgasms begin to fade away, Brumm is disgusted with himself. Even for all of his fear and terror, part of him had enjoyed his own violation. As he lays there under Brumm, he just feels dejected and degraded. He’s a proud musician, and a key part of the Grimm Troupe. And he’s been reduced now into the unwilling cumdump of his Master. 

The Master pumps a few more waves of cum into Brumm, and then collapses on top of him. He’s breathing heavily, the fucking having taken much out of him. His own abused servant lays under him, once more chilled still with the horror of what the Master could do to him next. 

Grimm feels Brumm’s body up once again. He whispers in his ear, “Now, what was that I heard just then? Were you crying out pleasure?”

“N-No, I’d never receive pleasure from something so terrible…” Brumm chokes out, knowing that he’ll see right through it. 

Troupe Master Grimm reaches a hand down to Brumm’s cock, and feels the pool of cum surrounding it. “Well, it certainly doesn’t seem that way…”

“I’ve received my punishment-” Brumm spits out, “Cease the mocking prattle, and let me leave the Troupe in peace.” 

“Your punishment? Oh, my fluffy friend. We still have so much more to do together.” 

Brumm goes silent. He forgot about the second half of the punishment. But what could be worse than what he’d just endured? He felt sick to his stomach. What was his Master planning? 

“It’s so silly - to think I’d let you go so easily. You’ve betrayed the Troupe, everyone knows you have. You must be dealt with. I cannot let you walk free.” 

Brumm is silent with shock, not knowing how to respond. After a moment, he ventures, “W-well… what are you going to do to me?” 

At this, Grimm flips Brumm back on to his back. He eyes over his servant, and then, shockingly enough, licks his chest. Grimm tastes it, running it up and down his large midsection. Brumm is too shocked to respond, letting Grimm take the first word when he ceases his tasting to say, “I suppose you’ve heard the tales of traitors disappearing from our midst? They come to my room, and are never seen again?”

Brumm chokes out, “Yes I have! But those are only stori-”

Grimm chuckles. “Oh no, no, no. They aren’t merely stories. They’re real.” Grimm runs his tongue along Brumm’s thick, muscular arms, luxuriating in their taste. “They’re all taken to this room, and then are never seen again. Tell me, where do you think they’ve gone?” 

At once, things click in Brumm’s head. The lack of exits. The tasting. The obsession with his form. 

The Master is going to devour him. 

This is the thing that finally causes Brumm to scream and struggle. He tries to dive off the bed, only for Grimm to restrain him with his tendrils. He is held down to the bed, and Grimm makes his way to Brumm’s upper half. “Now, now. There’s no need to panic. You’ve done so much, let me take care of you.”

“LET ME GO, FIEND! I’VE BEEN NOTHING BUT LOYAL TO YOU!”

Grimm brings himself to the top of Brumm’s head. Before taking it in his mouth, he looks down at his servant and simply says, “That’s the problem Brumm: you haven’t.” 

Before Brumm can scream, he is swallowed in darkness as Grimm takes his head in his mouth. But instead of the crunch he’d expected, Brumm instead feels Grimm using his shapeshifting abilities to expand his mouth before moving to swallow more of Brumm. Brumm realizes far too late that Grimm is going to devour him all at once. 

The musician's cries are muffled by Grimm’s bulk as he is gradually swallowed. Grimm moans as he tastes Brumm’s buff form, and feels his struggles. He luxuriates in the taste of his arms, chest, midsection, and legs. He’s a scrumptious treat indeed 

Then, in one swift motion, Grimm swallows Brumm. The Troupe Master sits up, places his hands on his now-stuffed gut, and mockingly says, “Do you see where they vanished too now, Servant?” 

Brumm kicks, punches, and struggles in all directions. All around him are the constricting walls of Grimm’s gut. He cries out, desperately, like an animal, “LET ME GO, BEAST!” 

But Grimm just softly strokes his struggling gut. “Do not struggle, my Friend. Just let my body take you.” Seeing his disobedient servant break gets Grimm rock hard again. Saliva drops from his lips as he watches his musicians vain struggles for survival. 

Brumm keeps on punching and pushing at the sides of Grimm’s gut, but to no avail. His hands, buff arms, and legs are thrashing every which way, trying to find any ground to resist or escape. But all any blow does is just give his Master something new to mockingly grin at. Grimm just strokes his belly, biding his sadistic time, waiting for his servant to gurgle away into nothing. Grimm gives out some more mocking words, “Is this all one as strong and proud as you has? Pitiful.” 

The taunt drives Brumm into a greater frenzy. His struggles grow more manic and panicked against the tightening walls of Grimm’s gut. When he hears Grimm’s moans of pleasure at his resistance, the cracks begin to show in his panic and rage. He cries out, “Master! Please let me go! I only meant what was best for the Troupe!” 

“What’s best for the Troupe is that you accept this punishment, my friend.” 

Grimm feels Brumm’s struggles begin to weaken as he tires himself out. The feeling of his weakening struggles sends Grimm into a touchless orgasm, his pleasured moans once more echoing off the walls of the chamber. Grimm rubs the soft sides of his belly, knowing that his prey will soon be gone. 

Brumm rages at the indignity of it all. Is this to be his fate? Violated and digested by the one he trusted more than anything? He cries out, “You fiend! I’ll end you!” 

Grimm just keeps on rubbing his belly. “You can try all you’d like, my friend.” The Troupe Master just sits back, and watches as Brumm burns himself out. He’s wasting any strength that he has left, which will make it all the easier for him to be digested. 

Brumm’s rage fades away with his failing strength. He whimpers and cries as he feels Grimm’s gut begin to break him down, and with it, his life slipping away. “Master…. Please….”

“Shhhhh. Shhhhhh,” Grimm says, stroking his increasingly-soft belly. “My friend, you’ve done well. But now it’s time to relax.” 

“Just let me go… I don’t want my life to end like this….”

“Then you shouldn’t have betrayed us, my Friend.” 

Brumm feels that he’s at the edge of blacking out. He feels that the end of his life is at hand. The last thing he manages to say before blacking out forever is, “I only wanted to….” 

The Troupe Master grins as he feels Brumm’s struggles cease, another orgasm rocking out of him. Grimm says, “Wonderful. You did a fantastic job, my Friend.” 

Grimm watches as his gut starts to deal with his insubordinate musician. He pushes his hands into his soft, Brumm-filled gut. It gives way easily to his pushes and prods. The Troupe Master plays with his gut, squeezing it, and pushing into it, feeling what remained of Brumm slosh around inside of him. 

With his physical form now entirely gone, all that remained of Brumm was the juices sloshing around in Grimm’s gut. As he gurgled away all that was left of his servant, Grimm felt his body fatten up. All of that Brumm had to go somewhere, after all. Grimm looked down to find that his legs were thickening up, and that his belly was forming a squishy layer of chub. But Grimm was far too exhausted to stay awake. He laid down on the comfy, cum-stained bed, and drifted off. All he could think of was how he’d look in the morning. 

Grimm sat up with a yawn upon awakening. He immediately felt the new heaviness all around his body from his digested servant. Looking down, his gut protruded prominently from his body. Squishing it and pushing his hands into it, Grimm felt that it was pure pudge. He grinned, what a pathetic end for his useless servant. His very being, very soul, turned into pudge on a higher being. 

Looking down further, Brumm had wrecked Grimm’s slim legs. His thighs were now almost as thick as Brumm’s arms, with the rest of his legs not that far behind. Grimm wasn’t used to dancing with thick legs like this - but he supposed he could make do. Bringing a hand down, he squished his new thighs, grinning at this last indignity enacted upon his failure of a servant. 

He reached around to his ass, and was both excited and embarrassed to feel that Brumm had rounded it out significantly too. He already got looks from his servants and the other riffraff. But now…? 

Grimm held his gut with both of his hands. It jiggled and wiggled as he moved. He pushed his hands into it once more, enjoying its soft pudge. He wondered if his cloak would even be able to conceal his body anymore, what with all of the pudge Brumm had given to it. 

Regardless, Brumm was dealt with now. Grimm hoped that his undignified end would serve as a warning to all of those who would betray the Grimm Troupe.


End file.
